wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K Canon Timeline of the Galaxy
This page covers knowledge of the long ages of history wreathed in shadows, buried beneath the aeons or simply lost over the expanse of time. Presented here are the ages of history that covers the major events of the of the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Many of these events are of great importance to the various factions of which your fan-made homebrews are part of, and as such, some of them will definitely have a great impact over the story of your characters and factions. Note : All the dates are meant to be the most precise possible, but many of them were lost through history, or are even contradictory between many sources. The contributors of this archive have made the best effort to provide the most precise timeline possible. Note : All event that happend after the Gathering Storm event and are affected by the Cicatrix Maledictum must be placed after the 13th Black Crusade Section, in the Dark Imperium Section. If an event, such as the War for Armageddon or the Devastation of Baal starts before the appearance of the Great Rift but is affected by it, then all parts that happen after the formation of the Warp Storm must be written in the Dark Imperium Section. This is made to assure the Timeline is as precise as possible. Introduction Any fan of the Warhammer 40.000 Universe knows the history of the lore, but remember that it is not the case of your characters. Only a fraction of the Inquisition knows of events such as the War in Heaven or the Fall of the Aeldari, thanks to the obscurantism of the Imperium that tries his best to hide intels and events to its warriors and population. Such informations would mean nothing for a General of the Astra Militarum or a Commander of the Fire Cast. As well, an Overlord of a Necron Dynasty wouldn't know of the Horus Heresy, considering his people were slumbering in their Tomb World when this event happened. When writing a Homebrew, a Character or playing a Roleplay, you must be sure that your characters logically knows of particular events. The Ancient Times: From the Birth of the Galaxy to Birth of the Emperor Note : These bygone times are lost to even the most ancient species of the Galaxy, and no precise records of these events that transpired still exists. The Dark Age of Technology : M15-M29 The Great Crusade and Horus Heresy : M30-M31. Age of the Imperium : M32-M40 The End Time : M41-??? The 13th Black Crusade : 999.M41-000.M42 This part of the story is told in the Campaign book series Gathering Storm. We have decided to give it it's own detailled section, for the many informations of this particular campaign makes it most important for the futur of Warhammer 40.000. New factions appears, strongholds fell and legends awoke. Dark Imperium : 000.M42-??? Note : With 8th Edition, Games Workshop's authors decided not to mark the date of events, justifying this decision by the time disruption provoqued by the Cicatrix Maledictum. Therefor, the few dates you will see writen in this section are approximations. Category:History Category:Imperial History